


Chocolate

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: 14 Days of Valentine [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Chocolate, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Origami, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: “Morning love,” he greeted softly, rubbing his eyes.‘Morning Eddie,’ Venom greeted happily, ‘Happy Valentine’s day.’“Happy Valentine’s day,” Eddie smiled, kissing Venom when the symbiote’s head hovered over his own.“So do you wanna do presents now or later?” Eddie asked.‘Now Eddie, then we’ll cuddle and watch TV,’ Venom said.





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Symbrock YAY :3

Eddie sighed as he scrolled through his phone, looking at recipes. Valentines day was coming up and he wanted to make a nice treat for Venom, maybe make it a surprise. Surprises were a bit hard with a symbiote living in your head, but it was worth a try. For the past few days Eddie had been waiting until Venom fell asleep, before scrolling through loads of different sites and chocolate recipes. So far the man had found nothing.  
With a final defeated sigh Eddie put his phone on charge, rolled over and fell asleep. 

‘Eddie,’ Venom cooed, gently running his tentacle through his hosts hair, ‘Eddie, wake up.’  
Eddie groaned sleepily, turning his face and burying it in his pillow.  
‘Eddie,’ Venom whined. Eddie couldn’t help but smile and turned his head, Venom’s face floating in front of him,  
“I’m up,” he stated obviously, voice still raspy from sleep.  
Venom grinned and nuzzled his face against Eddie’s causing the male to laugh.  
After a few minutes of simply laying there, Eddie made his way to the kitchen to make some breakfast.  
Thanks to the money from the life foundation Eddie had been able to move to a nicer apartment in a nicer neighbourhood. This apartment was bigger in size with a large fridge, something Venom was very happy about, in an equally larger kitchen. The bedroom had an en suite with a decent sized bathtub, and the living room had a large TV.  
Okay so maybe Eddie had splashed out a little, but he had the money, so he had decided to indulge a little.  
‘Tater tots,’ Venom said as Eddie grabbed a bowl from the cupboard.  
“We’ll have tater tots tonight,” Eddie promised, “for breakfast we’re having cereal.”  
‘Fine,’ the symbiote grumbled, causing Eddie to chuckle slightly before kissing his head.  
As Eddie ate and read the paper he let Venom watch YouTube on his phone, a video of someone making an origami mouse.  
‘Eddie what is that?’ Venom asked curiously, his big eyes never leaving the screen.  
“It’s Origami,” the man answered glancing at the screen, “its where you fold paper into shapes.”  
‘Can we get some?’ Venom asked after a few seconds of silence.  
“If we see any love, we can buy some,” Eddie promised, smiling at the symbiotes purr as he placed his bowl in the sink. 

Later at the store Eddie was choosing some snacks to settle his sweet tooth, when Venom grabbed his attention.  
“What is love?” He asked, looking around for any possible danger.  
‘There,’ Venom pointed.  
Eddie’s eyes followed the direction his other pointed in and smiled. Sitting on the shelf was Origami paper of all sizes and colors.  
“Well I did say we could get some,” He muttered as he let Venom gently pull him over.  
Venom took a few minutes to choose but finally settled on a pack of multi patterned paper. He also picked up some thin white string, and a dream catcher sized wooden circle. Eddie didn’t question it.  
They reached the baking aisle and Eddie picked up a heart and jelly baby shaped mould, cooking chocolate, and a heart shaped box. The idea of what to make Venom for Valentines day came to him this morning while he was reading the paper. Eddie was sure the symbiote already knew what he was planning but thought it would be a nice gift anyway. 

When they returned home Eddie put some tater tots in the oven for Venom while he got everything he needed to melt the chocolate.  
‘Eddie, what are you doing?’ Venom asked curiously, head resting on Eddie’s shoulder.  
“I’m gonna make you something for Valentine’s Day,” Eddie saw no point in tying to hide it, Venom would have just mooched through his head later anyway. The symbiote liked to do that when he couldn’t sleep.  
The tater tots were soon done and while Venom ate them and watched more YouTube Eddie got to work.

Two hours later and Eddie was all done, his creations were in the fridge and the washing up was finished.  
“Time for bed V,” he yawned as he stretched, heading for the bedroom.  
Venom grabbed his Origami paper and waited until Eddie was settled under the covers before curling up on his chest.  
The symbiote waited until his other half’s breathing had evened out before picking up his phone. Venom worked through the night, watching tutorials and making Origami shapes. By four in the morning he was done, smiling proudly as a tendril held up his creation. He stored it safely and cleared away everything else he had used, before nuzzling into Eddie’s neck and falling asleep.

Eddie woke up the next morning to Venom purring on his chest. Cracking his eyes open he saw the symbiote watching an ASMR video and smiled,  
“Morning love,” he greeted softly, rubbing his eyes.  
‘Morning Eddie,’ Venom greeted happily, ‘Happy Valentine’s day.’  
“Happy Valentine’s day,” Eddie smiled, kissing Venom when the symbiote’s head hovered over his own.  
“So do you wanna do presents now or later?” Eddie asked.  
‘Now Eddie, then we’ll cuddle and watch TV,’ Venom said.  
“Well then, I guess I better get up and give you your present so I can get my cuddles,” Eddie grinned pulling himself out of bed.  
The duo walked over to the fridge and Eddie pulled out a heart shaped box and handed to Venom,  
“Happy Valentines day love,” He kissed the symbiotes head.  
Venom opened the box and his eyes went wide.  
Inside were chocolate hearts and, thanks to the jelly baby mould, little chocolate shaped people.  
“Do you like it?” Eddie asked uncertainly, laughing in surprise when Venom coiled around him in a hug, “I’ll take that as a yes.”  
‘Thank you Eddie,’ Venom purred, ‘wait here.’  
With that Venom reached into the bedroom with one tendril, covering Eddie’s eyes with another.  
Venom uncovered Eddie’s eyes and the man’s jaw dropped open in awe. In front of his face was a homemade mobile of small Origami animals. There were foxes, bats, elephants, butterflies, mice, bunnies and even a few small stars.  
“Venom,” Eddie breathed out.  
‘Do you like it?’ The symbiote asked.  
“I love it,” Eddie said with a soft smile and tears in his eyes, “It’s beautiful V, thank you.”  
Venom smiled, nuzzling the side of Eddie’s face. 

Eddie hung the mobile above their bed with a proud smile and a picture to Anne, wishing her and Dan a Happy Valentine’s Day. The rest of the day was then spent with the duo snuggled in front of the TV, watching movies until they fell asleep.


End file.
